theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Temeraire
Temeraire is an uplifted juvenile Dragon and the result of an illegal biomancy experiment conducted by Dr. Vincent Richter. History Hatching Temeraire was originally an egg bought on the black market by Dr. Vincent Richter, an illegal Biomancer whose end goal was to alter the egg to have sapience far sooner than in a normal dragon, then keep it until maturity before releasing it to go propagate that trait amongst their children. He created a laboratory in his home in Union City, with a wide arrangement of security systems outside the house to alert him should any authorities arrive despite his precautions. He then obtained an incubator, the pen for the dragon's initial living space, and several other tools, then obtained the egg, performed his Biomancy on it to both bring on an early onset of the species's sapience and accelerate the process at which it develops. With the egg in the incubator, all he had to do was wait for it to hatch, and hatch it did, into a female dragon which he gave the first name Temeraire and the middle name Promethia. Early Childhood Early childhood was relatively uneventful for Temeraire. Vincent ran cognitive tests on her, allowed her to play in her pen, and fed her vast quantities of meat sourced through less-than-legal means, but left her alone frequently. As she developed, her abilities as a huntress arrived much at the same time as her abilities with language, and more elaborate tests and toys were provided for her… both of which bored her quickly. This was a distinctly lonely part of her life. When he was not giving her tests or feeding her, Vincent would tutor her in subjects and discuss philosophy with her, but she remained lonely, with only him for company and little to do most of the time. Eventually, however, she began to learn how to escape her pen into the rest of the home. Escape Temeraire at around the age of twelve began to explore her home unsupervised for the first time. She explored every nook and cranny, and on that first day the mouse problem the house had previously was eliminated. Unfortunately, Vincent was less than happy with her escape the next day, scolded her, and fixed the pen to keep her in. This merely spurred her on to pay closer attention, and fix the pen herself when she was done. At the age of thirteen, she managed to successfully log onto his computer, and subsequently her nights were filled with online research of the world outside, and ways to educate herself in ways Vincent would not or could not provide. It is here she also found companionship on forums and chat rooms, and began to socialize. At the age of fifteen, Temeraire successfully stole Vincent's debit card while he slept and used it to purchase things online, a wide variety of things which do not need a physical identifier… such as online textbooks. However this slew of purchases ends up leading the authorities to be able to finally track him down. Personality Temeraire has an insatiable curiosity and hunger for both new information and meat. She is fairly lonely due to her upbringing, and desirous of companionship. She is fiercely protective of people she cares about, yet holds said people to a very high standard. She has little self-preservation instinct, due to being a dragon and not particularly needing it for most things. Temeraire has a rather sharp tongue and wit, and refuses to hold it back under many circumstances. She speaks her mind and does as she desires unless she finds a good reason not to. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Draconic Heritage ** Temeraire, as a dragon, has Areum flowing directly through her veins, which passively allows her to violate the normal laws of nature and physics that would prevent such a creature from surviving. She can fly, her scales can stop small-caliber bullets, she can run like a particularly fast dog and fly even faster, and is strong enough to rip an arm off with a single bite or crush a skull. She also has claws and horns to further take advantage of her strength, and as a flying predator, her perception is powerful. * Kickstarted Sapience ** Temeraire is significantly more intelligent and cognizant than a dragon her age normally is. Her mental maturity is roughly at that of a human of her age, with an insatiable curiosity and a wit as sharp as her teeth.